


One Last Chance

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearing he might be losing Face, Hannibal plans the perfect Valentine's Day to show his boy how much he loves him. As it turns out, Face has some surprises of his own planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal took one final look around, wanting desperately to make sure that everything was as close to perfection as it could possibly be. The table was draped in an elegant black silk cloth, the plates with their heated covers all in position, and the red wine was uncorked and left to breathe, just as Face always said it should be. 

He’d done the best job he could transforming the roof into a romantic hideaway, stringing fairy-lights everywhere he could reach, sweeping the leaves and dust away, and even fetching a bright red rug to place under the picnic table and chairs he’d bribed BA into helping him carry up the fire escape. 

He’d drawn the line at buying a dozen red roses, not at all sure Face would appreciate the gesture, though he had considered it for a long minute.

It didn’t look bad at all, Hannibal concluded eventually, running one hand through his short silver-grey hair as he glanced around yet again, not wanting to miss a single detail. It certainly wasn’t up to the standard of some of Face’s favourite expensive restaurants, but they’d all have been booked up months in advance, and anyway, Hannibal had wanted to make the effort himself this year. Had wanted to show Face how committed he was, no matter what problems they might have been having.

The view, he had to admit, was truly spectacular, and he knew this was one of his lover’s favourite places on base. The very top of the main admin building, the tallest building at Benning, accessible only by the long and winding fire escape or through a series of alarmed doors from the top floor. From this vantage point, you could see right across the entire base and out to the land beyond, everything from the parade grounds and the base housing blocks to the wooded areas where they all spent so much time training.

It was beautiful from up there, and surprisingly peaceful for an army base, and even the troop of cadets marching in formation looked like little more than ants from where Hannibal stood. The sun was just starting to lower itself towards the horizon, painting the whole scene in shades of red and gold – Hannibal knew he should get going and pick up Face before the food really did go cold, but his stomach twisted nervously and he couldn’t quite make himself move.

Tonight was make-or-break. This would either work, or it wouldn’t. Hannibal would either manage to show his boy how much he wanted to fight for their relationship, or Face would walk away from him forever, and Hannibal squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment, praying he could find a way to get through to the man he loved. 

“John? What is all this?”

Hannibal nearly lost his footing as he spun around from the roof edge, stunned to see his lover standing in front of the single fire exit which led onto the roof. Face was wearing a simple short sleeved white button-up and tight fitting dark denim jeans, his hair free of its usual styling products and curling wildly in the gentle early evening breeze, and he looked so handsome and yet so lost that Hannibal wanted nothing more than to sweep him into his arms and kiss away all the confusion.

It spoke to the depths of Hannibal’s own insecurity, though, that he wasn’t sure how he would be received. Instead, he managed a wide smile and took a single step closer, gesturing awkwardly at the table with one hand and burying the other deep in a pocket.

“I was just coming to find you,” he told Face quietly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”

Face took a step closer too, letting the door close behind himself with a soft click. “You did all this?” he asked hesitantly, his face a carefully blank mask. “For me?”

“Of course for you. Who else would I do it for?”

An awkward shrug as Face buried both his own hands in his pockets. “I don’t know. You’d said you had plans for tonight, then I heard Jackson and Singh talking about how they’d seen you lugging a ton of stuff up the fire escape this afternoon.”

So much for keeping anything a secret in this place. 

“I had plans for us tonight, Face. For the two of us.” Hannibal shook his head, biting his lip in frustration. This was a perfect example of the problems they’d had over the last few weeks. “I thought you knew I meant I had plans for us.”

Face had been increasingly distant lately, seeming to be distracted all the time, his mind clearly elsewhere even though his body had stayed close by Hannibal’s side. Professionally, he’d been the near-perfect soldier he always was, but personally, Hannibal had been at a loss to know quite what had gone wrong between them. He’d wracked his brains trying to figure out if he’d said or done something stupid or thoughtless, but nothing had come to mind. 

More than anything, he feared Face was growing bored of him after so many years together – Hannibal had always dreaded the day when his younger lover would realise he needed someone closer to his own age to keep up with him.

But he was determined not to just roll over and give up. He loved Face far too much to simply let him walk away without a fight, and since neither of them were great at having a meaningful conversation, he’d decided to let actions speak louder than words and go for the grand romantic gesture instead.

One last chance. Hannibal could only hope it worked.

“I got your favourite,” he told his still-stunned boy. “Steaks from Mario’s, with green salads and that pepper sauce you love so much. And their dark chocolate mousse for dessert, naturally.” He gestured to the cool box tucked against the wall. “I actually got double helpings for both of us. I figured the healthy eating plans can wait a day.”

Face cracked half a smile at the last comment, and some of Hannibal’s nerves melted away. His lover wasn’t walking away. Not yet, at least.

“And I thought we could use some quiet time, just for the two of us,” Hannibal continued softly, taking another step towards Face, close enough to rest his hand on the small of the other man’s back and guide him into moving a little closer to the table. “Things haven’t been quite right lately, have they?”

And at that Face stiffened abruptly, turning to face Hannibal with a look of pain in his baby blue eyes. “What do you mean, John?”

Hannibal stopped in his tracks. It couldn’t have all been him imagining things, surely? “I thought… You’ve seemed distant lately, Temp, and I didn’t know if it was something on your mind, or something I’d done, or just me being paranoid – ”

“John, no, let me explain.” Face raised a hand to rest over Hannibal’s heart, his palm warm and reassuring.

But Hannibal took a breath and barrelled straight over Face’s protests, determined to finish now he’d started. “I love you,” he said, louder than he intended, and Face gasped, stunned back into silence. “I love you so much,” he said again, softer now, stroking his hand up his lover’s back to squeeze gently at the base of Face’s neck. “Whatever’s been wrong, whether it’s me or you or even if you think you can’t tell me, I just wanted to show you how much I love you.”

Face practically melted into Hannibal’s touch, heaving a soft, happy sigh. “Oh John, I love you too, very much. We don’t say that often enough, perhaps.”

“Perhaps not.”

“I never meant to make you worry.” Blue eyes raised to meet Hannibal’s, shining suspiciously brightly in the rapidly darkening evening light. “I tried to act normally, so you wouldn’t figure anything out. I thought I was doing so well.”

Hannibal huffed a laugh, though his own confusion was growing. This didn’t feel like a break-up, which was good, but then what had made Face act so distant? “I know you well enough after all these years to tell when something’s wrong,” he told his lover, lifting his free hand to caress Face’s stubbly cheek. “You can’t hide much from me, kid.”

Face smiled widely, popping up on his tiptoes to kiss Hannibal firmly on the lips. “I did manage to hide this from you, though, apparently,” he whispered, his voice suddenly deep and husky, and he took a half-step back before producing a tiny black box as if out of nowhere.

A ring box.

Oh god, it couldn’t be, could it?

“I’ve been so worried about how to ask you, or when to ask you, or if I should even ask you at all,” Face continued softly, when Hannibal could only stand and stare. “I wasn’t sure if this was something you would want. We’ve never talked about it, but we don’t talk about things like that, do we? The future, I mean.”

“Face, baby…”

“Then I wondered if perhaps you wouldn’t want a ring. I thought you might have preferred a watch instead, or maybe a classic chain you could wear all the time, but eventually I figured you were a traditionalist at heart. My handsome, chivalrous man. Of course you’d want a ring.” Face paused, visibly swallowing hard and blinking back tears. “If you wanted me.”

“Oh, Temp.” Hannibal suddenly found himself blinking back tears as well. “Of course I want you. I’ll always want you.”

“And I’m so sorry if I made you worry, and I love that you’ve gone to all this effort for me, and – Wait, I’m doing this all wrong.” Face suddenly pulled back and dropped down to one knee, opening the little black box to reveal a simple yet beautiful white gold ring. He took a deep breath, toned chest rising and falling heavily, before asking, “John Hannibal Smith, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

No question at all, no doubt, no fears. “The honour would be all mine, Templeton Peck,” Hannibal managed to reply, his heart fit to burst with joy and smiling so widely he felt his cheeks might actually split. “Of course I will be your husband, if you’ll be mine.” 

It all seemed so strangely surreal, as Face stood up to slide the ring carefully into place on Hannibal’s left hand, and a part of Hannibal almost felt he was dreaming – the last of the sun finally dropped below the horizon and the fairy lights all twinkled around the two of them, the distant sounds of birdsong blending with the shouts from the parade ground, and it was all so beautiful. Face was beautiful.

Face cupped Hannibal’s cheek with a tender hand and drew him down into a deeply passionate kiss, and Hannibal wrapped his arms tightly around his lover’s waist in return, pulling Face as close as he could get. “I love you,” Face whispered against Hannibal’s lips, a smile in his voice. “But it would be a shame to waste those steaks, right? When you went to so much effort.”

Ah, yes. Valentine’s dinner on the roof. Hannibal found himself growling possessively and tightening his arms further, until Face actually let out a little yelp and a giggle, breaking the kiss. “Forget the steaks. I’d rather have you for dinner any day,” he told Face, immediately cringing at how corny that sounded and relieved when Face just laughed harder.

“As much as I applaud the sentiment, I’m afraid even I’m not that much of an exhibitionist!” Another softer kiss, then Face took Hannibal’s hand and drew him towards the table. “Food first, then how about we take all that chocolate mousse to the nearest bed we can find?”

And that sounded like a plan Hannibal could really get behind.


	2. Chapter 2

“If you get any of that chocolate mousse on the sheets, I swear I won’t be held responsible for my actions!” Face managed to gasp as Hannibal crowded him steadily backwards towards the bed, a playful smirk on those handsome features of his.

“And just how do you propose to stop me, baby?” Hannibal practically purred, dipping the spoon back into the pot and serving Face another mouthful of pure dark chocolate heaven. “As I recall, this was all your idea.”

Face managed to swallow the mousse without groaning in bliss, only to groan anyway as Hannibal pressed his long, lean, muscular body against him, forcing him to take another step back, and then another, until his knees knocked into the edge of the mattress. Raising his hands to grip his lover’s hips, he ground their groins together, feeling smug when he managed to wring a matching groan from Hannibal’s throat.

“And as I recall,” he whispered, circling his hips slowly and feeling Hannibal hardening rapidly against him. “I already did the proposing this evening.”

“That is true.” Hannibal nodded, visibly swallowing hard yet still having the composure to dip the spoon back into the mousse and help himself to a large serving. “And I did agree to both of your proposals.”

“Both?” There was a smear of dark chocolate lingering in the corner of Hannibal’s mouth, just begging to be licked away, and Face gave in to the urge to lean closer and do just that.

Hannibal tutted, leaning forwards and forcing Face to hold on even tighter rather than being dumped unceremoniously back onto the sheets. “Forgotten already? Proposal one, that I might wish to become your husband. Which I do, very much. And proposal two, that we take this delicious chocolate mousse and find the nearest bed. Which happens to be our bed. This bed.”

“And you said yes.” Face still couldn’t quite believe Hannibal had actually accepted him, after worrying himself nearly sick for the last few weeks over when and how to propose to the man he loved more than life. “You really said yes.”

Transferring the mousse and spoon into one hand, Hannibal wrapped the other tightly around Face’s lower back in support before crowding in for a deep and overpowering kiss, and Face dug his fingers into his lover’s hips hard enough that he knew he’d leave bruises there. The kiss tasted of the most perfect mixture of dark chocolate and whipped cream and Hannibal. Heaven.

Then, Face found himself pushed gently yet firmly backwards, the supporting hand dropping away, and couldn’t quite swallow his manly yelp as he finally lost his balance and fell heavily to land with a bounce on the soft mattress. Above him, Hannibal loomed large, digging that spoon back into the mousse with one eyebrow raised and a grin quirked on his lips.

“I mean it,” Face warned, knowing his smile belied his words. “No chocolate mousse on the sheets. These are Egyptian cotton. And I’m wearing a white shirt, Gucci no less – I’ll never get chocolate stains out of this. You’ll have to take me shopping.”

Hannibal paused, visibly considering his options, with his legs still pressed up against Face’s where they hung over the edge of the bed. Face waited, his breathing growing fast with anticipation as he could see the distinctive large bulge in his lover’s dark jeans – which way would the night go from here?

Eventually, after what felt like years but was probably only about thirty seconds, Hannibal seemed to come to a decision. “I don’t mind changing the sheets but I’m certainly not taking you shopping,” he declared with a smile, stepping back and away. Face absolutely did not whine in disappointment. “Get naked, Temp, right now.”

Face scrambled to obey, rolling off the bed and stripping his clothes off as fast as he could, barely pausing to fold his jeans. Even in his haste he couldn’t resist the urge to shimmy his ass as he slid from his boxers and tugged his socks off one at a time, smirking happily at the low moan his moves earned him. He had a damn fine ass, and he knew it.

But when he turned back to the bed, fully prepared to tackle his new fiancée down onto their beautiful Egyptian cotton sheets, Face realised what sort of night it was really going to be.

Hannibal had grabbed one of their old throw blankets, the thick red one, and spread it over the bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress, peeling the lid slowly from the second pot of chocolate mousse, his legs spread wide and invitingly.

And he was still fully dressed, apart from the belt buckle he’d undone and the single button he’d opened on his jeans.

Face’s already-aching cock twitched and his legs nearly buckled as Hannibal’s bright blue eyes visibly trailed down his body from head to toe and slowly back up again, a wicked smile on his lips. “Beautiful,” Hannibal whispered, loading the spoon up with mousse and holding it towards Face. “You want some?”

Unable to form words, Face managed to stumble closer until he stood astride Hannibal’s legs, his hands coming to rest on strong shoulders as he let himself be fed another mouthful of chocolate heaven. He closed his lips around the spoon and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, holding eye contact with his lover the whole time – two could play the teasing game, and it certainly didn’t matter that he was the only one naked so far.

Pulling off the spoon with a distinctive ‘pop’, Face licked his lips slowly and deliberately, winking down at the other man. Hannibal just gasped, a muscle in his jaw twitching, and whispered, “God, what you do to this old man, kid…”

“And what are you going to do to me, then?” Face whispered back, sliding his hands up to tangle in Hannibal’s too-short hair. “You’ve got me naked and at your mercy.”

Hannibal’s sudden smirk was almost terrifying, and Face’s heart started to beat faster as his lover growled, “Not quite yet I haven’t. Hands behind your back.”

It was instinct to obey without conscious thought, and before Face really knew what had happened Hannibal had set the mousse and spoon aside, removed his belt, and trapped Face’s wrists neatly yet firmly at the small of his back. “Too tight?” Hannibal asked quietly, and Face knew he was really being asked if this was okay with him. They didn’t often go down this road in bed, not doing the jobs they did and having experienced what they both had in the past.

Tonight, though, this was somehow perfect. Leaning down a fraction, he kissed Hannibal on the forehead. “Just tight enough, John,” he reassured his lover, and straightened back up to his full height, puffing his chest out proudly, practically waving his nipples in Hannibal’s face. 

Hannibal didn’t take the bait quite yet, though. Instead, he parted his long legs, forcing Face to widen his stance even further in an effort to keep his balance, and reaching down to pick up the pot of mousse Face had nearly forgotten about. He helped himself to another spoonful, groaning obscenely as he licked at the spoon like a lollipop, clearly not through with the teasing quite yet. 

In this position, even as confident with his own body as he was, Face felt suddenly very exposed – his neglected cock hung hard and heavy between his opened legs, his balls already growing too tight, and his untouched hole feeling a cool breeze from the window they’d left open early that afternoon. He felt a blush creep steadily up his chest and across his face as Hannibal finished licking the spoon clean and deliberately put it to one side, dipping his little finger into the mousse instead.

Face really didn’t want to beg quite so early in the evening, but if Hannibal didn’t touch him soon he thought he might possibly go mad. “John, please…” 

Hannibal made as if to let Face suck the mousse from his finger but feinted at the last second and dabbed it onto Face’s nose instead. “Yes, baby?” he answered innocently, before craning up to lick the chocolate away. “Did you want something?”

“Something, anything, please…” Another smear of mousse landed on Face’s right cheek, only to be licked away once again, followed by other on his chin and yet another in the hollow of his collarbones. “Oh, God, yes…”

Chest then, at last, and Face jerked desperately forwards as his lover laved first at one nipple and then the other, hot and agile tongue effortlessly making him squirm even as strong hands reached behind his back to hold his tied wrists firmly, forcing him to stand still and take it. Hannibal knew just how sensitive Face’s nipples were and Face soon founding himself wordlessly sobbing with pleasure as his stomach muscles flexed repeatedly, shards of lightening shooting through his blood to pool in his groin.

“So beautiful,” Hannibal told him tenderly when he eventually pulled back, only to claim Face’s lips in a chocolate kiss, though Face had no idea now where the mousse had ended up. “I can’t believe you’re going to be mine forever, husband-to-be.”

Helplessly, Face twitched his hips forwards, his cock now practically reaching to his stomach and achingly hard, still untouched. “Hannibal, please,” he begged as his lover kissed him again. “In me, please…”

“Now, what’s the rush?” One hand disappeared from Face’s restrained wrists and Hannibal parted his legs further still, forcing Face to go up on tiptoes to avoid sitting down into his lover’s lap. “I thought I’d taught you the art of patience?”

And a slick, cool finger stroked his crack from top to bottom, skimming over his twitching hole and teasing briefly at his tight balls before sliding back up again slowly. Face found himself sighing happily even as he pushed his ass back into the touch, though he still had the presence of mind to whisper, “That had better not be chocolate mousse you’re using as lube.”

A deep belly-laugh from his lover, and Hannibal dropped his forehead forwards to rest on Face’s chest as he replied, “Now that would be a waste of good mousse, wouldn’t it?” 

That stroking finger suddenly slid deep into Face’s body, robbing him of the breath to reply. Between the hand holding his tied wrists tightly, the head resting on his chest, and the legs keeping his own spread wide apart, Face could do nothing but shudder helplessly as Hannibal moved his finger slowly in and then back out, not probing, not circling, just in, then out, and in, then out.

“More,” he breathed, his eyes fluttering closed and his head falling back. “Please…”

A warm, lingering kiss to his right pectoral, and a second slick finger joined the first. “Your wish is my command.”

It was so good, that steady in and out and in and out, and yet still nowhere near enough. No stretching, just moving, teasing, sliding, and Face shuddered again, sparks in his groin and his cock stretching ever upwards, begging for a touch of any kind. He twitched his hips forwards then back, trying to both impale himself on the probing fingers and grind his cock against Hannibal somehow, and Hannibal just chuckled, deep in his chest.

“You should see yourself,” came the growl a moment later. “Covered in sweat, writhing on my fingers, little smears of chocolate on your chest. You’re so beautiful.”

Face felt himself, impossibly, grow harder still and blush fiercely at the same time. He tossed his head on his shoulders, whining loudly as a third finger pushed in to join the first two, and finally, finally, Hannibal spread them wide. 

Thighs trembling violently, Face was suddenly grateful for the hand on his wrists keeping him upright as Hannibal went to work scissoring him open, pushing more and more lube deep into his body until the slick sounds filled the room and the air seemed to grow thin. Panting hard, Face leant forwards as Hannibal shifted to press one shoulder into his chest, and begged again, “Please, John, now. Please… I need you now…” 

Abruptly, the hand on his wrists disappeared and the fingers turning deep in his ass withdrew, leaving him wavering on unsteady legs. Just as Face felt sure he was about to topple, there was the brief but welcome sound of a zipper being undone, and then those strong hands landed on his hips, squeezing hard and guiding him forwards until he was balanced on his knees on the very edge of the mattress, still hovering above Hannibal’s lap.

And those strong hands pulled his hips downwards, steadily yet inexorably impaling him on the mammoth cock waiting for him, finally freed from the confinement of his lover’s jeans. Face felt all the air forced out of his lungs as he was slowly and perfectly filled, the burn of his stretched muscles just the right side of painful as Hannibal finally bottomed out deep inside his body, the grip on his hips not easing for even a second.

“All right?” Hannibal gasped, pressing a kiss to each of Face’s still-closed eyelids. “Temp?”

It was so much better than all right, but Face couldn’t draw enough breath to speak, nor strength to open his eyes, so he settled for nodding wildly, relishing the breathless chuckle he got in response. He braced himself, tensing his thigh muscles ready to move as well as he could, balanced only on his knees, and flexed his wrists in their leather restraint. But instead he found himself held firmly in position, the grip on his hips keeping him immobile and filled as deeply as he had ever been.

He whined, trying to roll his hips, trying to push up with his knees, desperate to finally ride Hannibal now he was in position, but Hannibal laughed again and tightened his grip further still, sounding far too much in control for Face’s liking. In retaliation, he tightened his inner muscles, squeezing Hannibal’s rock-hard cock, and succeeded in wringing a groan from Hannibal at last.

“It’s going to be like that then, is it?” A whisper of movement before the mattress bounced slightly, and Face opened his eyes to see that Hannibal had let himself fall backwards to lie on the bed, hands still locked like iron around Face’s hips. “Two can play at that game, baby.”

Nothing to grind his aching cock against, no way to move, not without toppling backwards off the bed or face-planting into his lover’s chest. Face tried again to gain some sort of purchase, and failed, his hands scrabbling at thin air. “Hannibal, for the love of everything holy, please move.”

Hannibal just smirked up at him, though Face took great pleasure in the fact that his lover looked just as desperate and sweat-slicked as he felt. “I just moved. It’s your turn.” 

Face wriggled his shoulders and tugged at the belt around his wrists, tightening his inner muscles again, grunting with the effort of trying to move but failing miserably. Buried deep inside his body, Hannibal’s cock twitched violently and seemed to grow impossibly harder still, and just as it was on the verge of becoming too hard and too deep, Hannibal took pity on him at last.

Those strong, vice-like hands on his hips lifted Face up a couple of inches, the mammoth cock dragging deep in his body in spite of the vast quantities of lube Hannibal had forced up his ass, before dropping him straight back down into Hannibal’s lap, forcing the breath from his lungs all over again. Finally. 

Hannibal gave him just a second to catch his breath before repeating the action, and Face closed his eyes again in sheer delight, dropping his chin to his heaving chest and nodding desperately. Slight shifting from the body beneath him as Hannibal steadied his position, firming his feet up on the floor and levelling out his thighs, and then they were off.

Helpless to do anything at all, Face could only let himself feel as Hannibal’s hands on his hips lifted him up and down, his lover’s hips driving up to meet his ass on the downward motion, bouncing him repeatedly on Hannibal’s cock. It was an incredible feeling, having Hannibal use his body to just piston into over and over, to let himself just be used for his lover’s pleasure and to get so much out of it himself at the same time.

A sudden shift in the angle and Face cried out loud, feeling his own cock leap as Hannibal started to repeatedly hit his prostate, and his eyes snapped open in desperation. He found his lover – his fiancée, no less – watching him with nothing less than absolute devotion shining in his eyes, even as Hannibal was grunting with effort and gasping for breath himself.

“I’m close,” Hannibal hissed, driving up into Face harder and deeper still, the muscles in his chest and abdomen flexing so beautifully. “I’m so close.”

“Touch me,” Face found himself begging, his cock brushing his belly with every bounce and almost painfully hard. “Please just touch me, just a hand, just – ”

“Not a chance, lover,” Hannibal laughed breathlessly, closing his eyes briefly and grinding his head back into the mattress as he bounced Face faster yet. “Like this or not at all.” 

Somehow, that was all Face needed, and he threw his head back and howled as his orgasm ripped unexpectedly through his body, his cock shooting over and over again and his muscles locking up as lightening shot through his veins. His head went airy and light, and for a moment he felt himself falling backwards before the hands still on his waist hauled him back upright again, forcing him back into position on his lover’s cock, still hard and still driving upwards into his body.

“Beautiful,” Hannibal breathed, not stopping his movements even when Face gasped back into himself, shivering with little aftershocks and feeling oversensitive. “So beautiful. Hold on now, baby.”

“Hold on to what? And how?” he managed to question, before finding his world suddenly turned upside down as Hannibal flipped him effortlessly over to land on his back on the mattress, that rock-hard cock still pounding into his ass and his hands still tied behind him, now beneath him.

Powerful arms shifted to slip under his knees and lift his legs higher, curling him into a near-ball, and finally Face’s now-softening cock was rubbing against Hannibal’s firm stomach muscles. Hannibal slowed his thrusts a fraction, blue eyes searching Face’s, as he asked gruffly, “Tell me if it’s too much?”

It was, but it was too much in the best possible way – Face loved being fucked just after he’d come, and Hannibal knew that, the smug bastard, so rather than answer out loud Face simply clenched his inner muscles again, feeling his lover’s rhythm stutter slightly in response. 

No reprieve after that, not that Face had wanted one in the slightest, and Hannibal’s grunts and groans grew louder as he was finally able to let go and really hammer Face’s ass. Face was all too aware that he was grinning like a loon and moaning like a whore, and he knew there was little-to-no chance of him being able to walk straight for the next few days, and he just loved Hannibal more than anything in the entire world.

And he was going to spend the rest of his life with this incredible man in his life, as his husband, no less.

At that thought and with a violent gasp, Face suddenly found himself coming again, dry this time, and the abrupt tightening of his muscles was enough to finally tip Hannibal over the edge as well. Balls-deep in Face’s ass, Hannibal’s hips stuttered back and forth as Face felt himself filled deeply, endlessly, though Hannibal was surprisingly silent apart from a low groan, his head dropping to rest on Face’s shoulder as he spent himself.

The whole world went a little fuzzy after that, though Face was aware of Hannibal gently pulling out of him and kissing him tenderly on the lips before lifting him further up onto the bed. He felt himself rolled onto his side, the belt unwrapped from around his wrists and his hands massaged briefly before being guided around to rest at his front, and Hannibal wrapped him up like a burrito in the red blanket, his vision slightly blurry and his ears ringing. 

“Okay?” Hannibal asked him breathlessly, and Face blinked up at his lover as his cocoon was partially unwrapped again. He’d lost some time, there, since at some point Hannibal must have slipped away from the bed long enough to fetch the warm cloth he was now using to clean Face’s chest and belly, and the bottle of water he was holding to Face’s lips.

“Hmm-yup,” Face managed to slur, sipping at the water gratefully before rolling further into his lover and feeling himself lifted up, blanket and all, to rest on a strong chest. 

There came a gentle kiss to the top of his head and, though Face knew he’d want a shower sooner rather than later, he sighed happily and closed his eyes in anticipation of a little power nap as Hannibal whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day, husband-to-be.”

“Best Valentine’s Day ever,” he declared, stretching out aching muscles carefully and groaning slightly. “You’re going to have to work pretty damn hard to top that next year.”

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.” Hannibal shifted slightly beneath him, leaning sideways, and Face grumbled under his breath as he was rocked out of his comfortable position. “Want some?”

“What?” And Face forced his eyes back open to see a spoon being held out for him, laden with chocolate mousse. “You can’t be serious,” he groaned, though he obediently opened his mouth and let Hannibal feed him the treat. It had melted slightly in the warmth of the room though it was still by far the best chocolate mousse he’d ever tasted, and he moaned gently as he swallowed.

“I got us double portions, remember?” Hannibal helped himself to a spoonful then smirked contentedly like that cat who’d gotten the cream. “Shame to let it go to waste. And I haven’t spilled a single drop so far.”

And rather than protesting the no-chocolate-in-my-Egyptian-bedsheets rule, Face simply cuddled closer to Hannibal with a smile, opening his mouth in anticipation of being fed chocolate for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one was written in about an hour to part of a longer prompt from the lovely Pasmore, the relevant section being:
> 
> On Valentine's day... maybe with prompting from Murdock and BA, Hannibal makes one last unmistakable gesture to try to save the relationship. Face realises how much Hannibal loves him, the whole story comes out, a few tears are shed and everything's OK.
> 
> Part two was written in about two hours, partly to the concluding section of Pasmore's prompt which said "Of course, followed by one of those scorching sex scenes you're so good at" and partly for Jullian Gray who prompted:
> 
> Mines an easy one...what exactly does Hannibal plan on doing with that chocolate? 
> 
> Thanks to both Pasmore and Jullian!


End file.
